


Reciprocals

by Oparu



Series: The Bottomless Sea 'Verse / Dragon Outlaw Queen ficlets [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Robin accidentally casts a body swap spell and the only way to undo it is the way they got into it, through sex.Smutty, dreamy, a little confusing with the pronouns, body swap DOQ.





	Reciprocals

He should have known better than to wish, to imagine, even to touch Regina's spell book while his mind was wandering. Robin only reached for it casually, moving it aside on the desk. Then it opened, and he'd only looked at a few of the drawings, admired the art, before he set it down.

He set it down quickly, because Regina and Mal were laughing in the hallway and he wanted to see what it was. He didn't notice the ink lingering on his fingers, or feel much of the tingling sensation it left before, because he found them and Regina started kissing his neck while Mal ran her hands down his chest and both of them tasted like rich red wine.

Henry had already gone to bed and Roland and the baby had been down for hours so it was just them, in Regina's study, kissing towards the desk and the sofa, stripping each other's clothes off. Drink made them bold, and foolish. With the baby so young, Mal had only just started drinking again and it went to her head in a way it never had before and it was just so easy to laugh.

To kiss and stroke and lick his way down Regina's thigh while Mal ran her fingers across his butt, then his hips, teasing his cock. That would have to wait, because once he came, they'd have to play and wait and as much as he wanted to be buried hip deep in the warmth of both of them, he didn't want to rush. He wanted to feel both of them, to listen to them come undone, shaking and panting.

Robin continued to lick, working his way towards Regina's wet, needy clit. He slipped his fingers inside, curling up and in while Mal reached into his trousers, teasing him harder.

He could barely breathe, because Regina's legs were on his shoulders and Mal continued to play with him, teasing and demanding, with magic on her fingers. He will not climax in her hands, he will save himself. He will wait, he will know what it's like to--

Regina cracked, arching her back, crying out in pleasure while she tightened.

Not around his fingers, but tightened, muscles tensing from head to toe. How did he know that? How could he feel that? Not just the heat of her but the sensation of her limbs, the way orgasm tingled in her teeth.

His teeth.

His butt was cold against the wood and he thrummed. His crotch was still tight, but inside, someone, hot and slick and--

"What the hell?"

Regina's voice. Mal's mouth, staring at him over his shoulder. Not his shoulder, how can he possibly be looking at himself?

"Regina?"

His voice.

Her voice.

Her lips. Fuck. "Bloody hell."

"Be careful what you do with that mouth," Mal teased with his lips. She had his mouth, his smile: his body. "It's not yours."

Regina giggled, rather, Maleficent's body did, behind him. Behind Mal. He didn't even know how to think of them properly.

And his legs trembled.

"Do you feel strange?"

"Tight," Mal joked, reaching down to stroke her-his- erect cock. Funny how that had survived the swap. "Hot."

"Not in a bad way." Regina, within the dragon's body, moved around him, dragging her feet a little and hitting the desk. "You're so tall."

"You're tiny, dear." Mal dropped his cock, but still it stood. "How are you, Robin?"

"My head's spinning."

Mal and Regina shared a look. "That's not magic."

"Oh?" What the hell was it?

"That's orgasm, a good one from the sound of it."

"Good enough to bounce all of our consciousnesses."

"Orgasms don't do that."

Ma and Regina looked at each other, in his body, in Mal's body and continued to argue about magic while he slipped from the desk. Barefoot in the study, he's tiny. So much shorter than either of them. Looking up, he's almost intimidated, except that his body- Regina's body- knows them, remembers them, and in spite of the orgasm, she- they- still want.

Wind rushed down from the fireplace and stirred the pages of Regina's spellbook and both them turn with raised eyebrows.

"I moved it."

"And touched something?" Mal asked, lifting the book in his hands. How was she so calm? Wasn't his body as confusing as Regina's was to him? His breasts ached to be touched and before he thought, he grabbed them, rolling fingers across his bra. How could anything feel like that?

Maleficent opened the book, concentrating as if his body had magic, but it didn't, it was his, how would--

And his fingers glowed, over a page he remembered looking at. One with a complicated drawing of two figures with their hearts trading places.

"Simple displacement," Mal said, stretching his fingers.

"Simple?" Regina raised her- Mal's eyebrows, resting her hand on the desk. "It's hardly simple."

"There's enough magic in this house, with you and I and Henry--"

"He's far from here, thank goodness."

Henry did not need to see his parents in the wrong bodies, partially naked.

Very aroused.

"Your breasts hurt." Regina shook her head at him- Mal. "Are they always this sore?"

"Only when she's eaten recently, or needs to eat."

Breasts, right. Those that he held in his hands weren't his, not really, but fuck it felt good to touch them. "What do we do?" He ran his hand through his hair but it was all wrong. His hair was too long, too thick, too curly and his skin was too smooth and he startled, and then he stared at himself.

Mal, that was Mal, even though she smelled of him, and Regina had been right, he did smell slightly of forest. He liked it. Regina did. Too complicated. It was all far too complicated.

Then they were upstairs, standing beside the bed because Regina had Mal's body and Mal's body had magic she understood how to use. Robin barely dared move his (Regina's) hands lest he cast some kind of fireball.

"How do I?"

"Think about other things, dear," Mal said with his mouth, then she kissed his neck and fuck, his body, Regina's body, wants her, them, him, so much he gasps.

Like Regina does, and it's no less sexy.

"What are you doing?"

"We did this with orgasm, it's how we undo it."

The frown on Maleficent's face was entirely Regina, because that body was Regina, and she crosses her arms before she winces. "Your breasts hurt."

"I know."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"For weeks my breasts have ached because our daughter is a hungry little dragon?" Mal chuckled, in his body, taking off his shirt. "It's not a particularly interesting topic of conversation."

"Mal--"

"Regina, my dear, you can lecture me from your own body after we get ourselves swapped back."

"Which you think we can do through orgasm?"

"It'll be fun if it doesn't work.'

If she touched him like that, he wouldn't be able to argue, not even breathe.

Regina rolled her eyes once more and stared at them before she moved to the bed, crossing Mal's legs thoughtfully. “But if you're in him and I'm in you, you should probably bring that over here and make me orgasm."

"Get you off first?" Mal smirked and someone it was her, but his mouth and either way he wanted them. Her. Him. Dammit.

"Do you want your body back or not?" Regina removed her shirt, then her bra, freeing the breasts that ached so much.

"What do you think, Robin? Do you want to watch?" Mal stalked over to Regina, somehow entirely comfortable with his body in a way he didn't understand. Perhaps it was because she changed bodies all the time.  She was beast and woman, why not also be a man?

She removed his jeans and his shorts and stood there, naked and proud, her cock (his cock) in her hand. "I am curious to see what this feels like."

"Incredible, I imagine," Regina said, starting to smile more hungrily.

Was he dreaming? It all felt real, from his tender, needy breasts to the slick heat between his legs. Robin lowered his hand, finding his clit. He shivered when he touched it, gasping again.

"Careful, you just had one." Regina warned, parting her legs for Mal.

"But you've had more than one."

"I know how to drive that better than you do."

He laughed, sitting on the bed, then crawling up to get a better view. They were beautiful together, Mal reaching for Regina's face, slipping into a kiss, laughing because neither of them knew how their mouths worked or where their noses were and yet still somehow they fit.

Regina groaned and Mal kissed her neck and fuck. There were about to, and his hand rubbed his clit again, which hurt and didn't, but when he dropped it lower, found the wetness, then it was good. Really good. Almost as good as the sigh Regina made when Mal slipped inside, or the triumphant grin when she started too move.

"You're so warm."

"Dragon," Regina joked, laughing and moaning and he wanted to touch her. He reached for her breast, stroking the nipple. Her eyes widened, her gasp went sharper.

"They hurt."

"Not once you're aroused," Mal reminded her, and her hand slipped down to Regina's clit (Mal's, he couldn't even keep track). "Now it'll be better."

Regina gasped again, groaning, and Mal found a rhythm, shifted her weight, and really began to move. He watched his own cock slip deep into her, followed her fingers with his to stroke Regina's clit because the sooner she came, the sooner they'd be back, but that didn't even make sense, there was no logic to this at all, but what did it even fucking matter?

Regina's hands tightened in the sheets, and he sucked her breasts until she cried out, because they were soew, but delicious and soft and so much heavier than his own. Then Regina's.

"Thrust up," he suggested, and Mal grinned, shifted the angle. Regina cried out again, and again, moaning into the pillow and his neck and tightening, arching, pushing deeper.

He rubbed her clit, rolled it, then reached for his own and the touch there made his eyes water.

So good, so hot, so slick and wet and Mal came, moaning and crying out in surprise. She didn't know his limits, didn't known how far she could push that part of his body, but Regina tumbled a moment later, because the relentless fingers on her clit and the fullness of Mal (of him) inside her was incredible.

And different.

There was no flash, no sweet light of returning them to normal, but they took a breath, and Mal was herself again. Regina was him, which was obvious by the look on her face.

'"Now what?" she asked, hands on his hips.

Laughing, Mal shifted, grabbed his waist and tugged Robin close. "Now make him come and you're home."

"Surely that's not--" he started to protest, but they parted his legs and Mal wrapped her fingers around his breasts and fuck, her touching him was so much better than touching himself and Regina's mouth, his mouth, sank lower and she wasn't-

She did.

His eyes could have exploded into his head and he wouldn't have cared. Her mouth, his mouth, settled so hot onto his clit that he grunted, gasped, nearly lifted his hips off the bed. "Fuck- Regina--"

"Yes, that is the goal, dear." Mal nibbled his neck. "Or is it fuck Robin?" She kissed her way down, sucking on his breasts as Regina sucked his clit and then her fingers were inside of him and he was so sweet, so full and needy and rolling up to be touched.

"Fuck."

"That's it."  Mal kissed down his stomach and Regina continued to do whatever the fuck she was doing and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't lie still, and Mal held him, bending his hands into the bed as Regina teased and teased until he screamed, head spinning, shifting.

He wiped the wetness of her from his own chin, still panting. Still, trembling. Mal held Regina in her arms, smiling wickedly while Regina caught her breath.

"Everyone home?" Mal teased.

Robin stared at them, then at himself, and the rumpled sheets and laughed. "It's a dream, isn't it?"

"Feels like one," Regina murmured, her voice still hazy back in her own skin. "Definitely a good one."

Mal caught his hand and pulled him down, fingers wrapped around his cock. "Well, if it's a dream--"

It stirred beneath her fingers, of course it did. It's a dream, except that the soft red marks on Mal's breasts from his mouth (Regina's mouth) are very real, as is the wet heat of Regina when he danced his fingers over her sex. She clawed his shoulder, still catching her breath.

"What if we swap?"

Mal tugged him close. "Then we know how to get back."

He returned the kiss, holding Regina's breast as Mal pulled him down. "We just keep swapping, all night?"

"It's a simple spell," Mal reminded him as if she was talking about one of Roland's books. "Those always burn off in the morning."

He looked at her, wondering if she was joking, then glanced at Regina, who shrugged.

"She'd know better than I."

They both started to kiss him and he surrendered, utterly, because he couldn't help wondering what an orgasm felt like in Mal's body or what it felt like to be full of his own cock (that was a little bizarre) but he'd give it a go.

It was a dream, after all.

At least, until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a bit confusing. Yes, it might be a dream. That's the fun part.


End file.
